


The Problem Solver

by nommonkeypie (Tessa_Harrison)



Category: Block B
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Harrison/pseuds/nommonkeypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look like an accident."</p><p>A small fight causes a big headache for Kyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem Solver

“What did you do?”

Jiho stared at his phone. “Seriously?” The was not the call he expected. And definitely not from Kyung.

“Yeah, seriously.” Kyung sounded almost as annoyed as Jiho felt. “What happened? Because I’m the one who has to deal with this shit, not you. So what did you do?”

Was he seriously having this conversation right now? And with Kyung? Fuck. Apparently this was going to end up being a bigger deal than he thought it’d be.

“I didn’t do anything.” Jiho leaned back in his chair, glad he had the studio to himself.

“Yeah, you did.”

Apparently Kyung was dead set on being an ass and sticking his nose into shit that wasn’t his business. Jiho could feel the headache already starting to form.

“No. I didn’t do anything.”

Kyung sighed. “Yeah, not buying that. Open the door?”

Well that got Jiho to sit up. Kyung was here? Damn. Still, Jiho knew it was better for his sanity in the long run to just let Kyung in now. Otherwise the guy would just end up camping out in the doorway. Reluctantly Jiho got up and opened the door. And yep, sure enough, Kyung was standing there.

“So what’d you do?” Kyung asked as he made himself comfortable in the second chair. Thankfully he didn’t start touching any of the equipment. Not that Kyung would have fucked stuff up (and Jiho had the back-up files anyway) but still it was appreciated. “Taeil-hyung came back to the dorm cussing.”

Jiho dropped backed into his chair. He didn’t want to have this conversation but he knew Kyung and knew it was going to happen. “He started it.”

He didn’t ever have to look to know that Kyung was rolling his eyes. There was no response from Kyung and it annoyed Jiho. He wasn’t in a good mood after Taeil and having Kyung meddle was only making things worse.

The thing he hated about Kyung was how well the guy knew him. And that Kyung knew if he just stay there, eventually Jiho would break. It would be helpful if Kyung started talking because then Jiho could get pissed at Kyung instead. But nope. Just a quiet Kyung watching him.

“I lost my temper and he lose his.”

Jiho really hated Park Kyung right now.

“He was saying something about looking like an accident.”

Of course Kyung would have caught that.

Jiho sighed. “Seriously?”

Kyung shrugged. “Hey, I’m just repeating what I heard him say.”

“How pissed is Taeil-hyung?” Jiho was almost afraid to hear this now. He had Taeil ranting? Not a good sign.

“Jaehyo-hyung locked his door and I told Jihoon to come over before I left,” Kyung admitted. “So what’s this about?”


End file.
